


Hyrule's First Model

by DirtyComputer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Modeling, Photography, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Link puts some new functions on his Sheikah Slate to good use on a beach day with Riju
Relationships: Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Hyrule's First Model

A click snapped Riju out of the daze that the beautiful horizon put her in. She turned to the source of the noise. Link stood there, a mysterious sheikah contraction pressed over his face like a visor. 

Riju only had the slightest idea of what it did, confused for a moment.He said that it recorded sights that he liked for future preservation, which meant…

She flushed as he snapped another picture. He had a playful grin on his face, seemingly getting the reaction that he wanted. “Link!” She hissed.

But Link continued to snap photos, even as Riju covered herself in embarrassment. 

The way Link leered at her like a hungry moblin still wasn’t something Riju was used to, even after travelling with him for a while. On some days it bordered on obnoxious, but on others, it filled a hole in her confidence. 

She’d never worn a swimsuit before. It wasn’t a huge step up from her gerudo garb but it was still more revealing of her figure.A black two piece with gold accents on her wrists and ankles. It left her modest chest and generous figure exposed as they trotted through the seaside village, looking for somewhere along the shore to practice privately. 

The goal was to teach Riju to swim, but she had gotten cold feet. She muttered to herself about not being built for this climate, anxiety clear on her face. Link had half a mind to throw her in deeper, but decided to relent. They would be out here for a few more days, still. Plenty of time to coax her in. 

Until then it was time to have his fun with her. Figured it could be compensation for wasted time. 

It wasn’t completely a waste, Link reasoned. Riju’s bikini bottoms clung to her tightly, revealing most of her generous hips and backside. A sidetie that would be far too easy for Link to undo by accident while helping her in the water meant that this whole exercise came with a certain level of tension. 

A tension that Riju felt in spades. Link was, as always, simply the first one to acknowledge it. One thing the two had in common was a reputation for being stoic to most. When they were alone, seeing who would break first into full on affection was it’s own little game of chicken. 

Riju slowly but surely raised her hands from her midsection, biting her lip with a goofy smile as she started to get into it. “A sight worth preserving, huh?” She muttered, almost inaudible around the crashing waves. “That’s what you think?”

Link nodded like a pet sand seal eager for a snack, making her even more flustered. “I can’t stand you.” She hissed playfully.

Her top was a little more modest. Black fabric with a tie in the front covered most of her chest. She posed with her hands behind her head, a goofy smile on her face before she replaced it with a more mature expression.

Link took in the opportunity to eye her toned midriff. Her training was paying off in spades even if that last late jump in height she seeked didn’t seem to be coming.

She turned, giving Link a great sight of his favorite feature of hers. His delight must of been evident on her face as hers lit up in turn. 

It wasn’t long before Riju got a bit mischievous. “These are just for us, right?” She asked innocuously as she toyed with the fabric on her chest. Link nodded eagerly, knowing full well what she was implying. 

The tie on her top was undone, but caught by Riju and held in place. “Swear on the goddess, champion.” 

Link nodded so hard his eyeballs threatened to pop out. Riju bit her lip, letting the fabric drop and exposing her dark nipples to the cool tropical air. “I guess we’re even now.” She muttered, referring to the blue shorts Link had as his sole garb.

Link sucked in a breath as she resumed posing for him again, this time with a more confident flare than ever. One hand behind her head and another on her hip. Both hands behind her back with her chest emphasized. Turned to the coastline with her bare back to the camera. 

Link grew closer and closer with each shoot, the coastline becoming less and less of the focus as his urges grew.

When she started to untie her bikini bottom, Link almost pounced on her right there. Riju watched him twitch a confident smirk on her face. The bulge in his shorts told her everything. “Ah ah, let’s finish the set first.”

Link begrudgingly agreed, settling for watching the bottom peel off of her. She sucked her teeth in as her most sensitive area was exposed.

She laid down on the beach towel and Link followed her, taking shots of her laying sideways and on her stomach with her back facing the camera.

Riju surprised him for the last one, spinning to sit on her bottom, spread eagle with her wet, waiting snatch exposed. Link did pounce then, but a gentle shove with Riju’s foot stopped him in his tracks.

“Take the shot first, hero.” She chirped. Her hand lay idly in her lap, eager to touch herself but refraning. 

Hands shaking and loins aching, Link snapped the final shot in a hurry, for once not worried if his composition was off. He tossed the tablet aside, not noticing it land in the sand and beep softly as he jumped the chieftain. 

He eagerly pulled his shorts off, kicking them away before his lips collided with the chieftain, pinning her to the towel.

\--

One of her favorite parts of being with Link was how he lapped her up like a dog, being sure to to kiss every inch of her before he went to town on her. Foreplay was hardly necessary at this point, but she couldn’t complain about Link’s habits as he kissed the rook of her neck and rolled a nipple with his thumb. Or when he gave the dark nubs special attention, pinning down both wrists as he swirled his tongue around one. Or when he made his way to her thighs to her midsection, giving her folds a thorough exploration with his tongue. 

Link, on the other hand, was patient. He cherished every stray bump of her thighs against his groin. Every squeal and thrust she made against him as he fingered her. The way her little thighs wrapped so tightly around him as she came into his mouth. The way her makeup had started to run before he had even begun the main event.

It was all in the interest in accumulating a debt that she would pay back in kind once he was inside of her. 

When the time came and Link started to line himself up with her, Riju let out an eager squeal, pulling her legs up as if to invite him between. It was like she hadn’t just finished at all. He didn’t waste any more time, shoving himself inside her with a grunt and practically cumming right away with how tight she was. The days where she was still anxious about intercourse with him were a distant memory, and yet she was almost as tight as their first time. 

Her mouth popped open and her pupils seemed to dilate. She reacted as if it was the first time every time, a novelty that had to be due to their size difference. Link adored the novelty all the same though, watching her face twist into a pleasured expression as he stretched her out.

Link had been teased well beyond the idea of taking it slow, grunting as the first slap of their thighs colliding sounded off. He had a leg in either hand as he focused all of his energy on rutting her. Riju’s mouth hung open in an o, squealing and moaning Link’s name and swearing on the goddess. He bred her with no rhyme or rhythm and that’s how she liked it as her makeup began to stream down her features. She was helpless in his grasp, unable to do anything but grip the towel for dear life as he rode her for all she was worth.

Link took in the sight, the sounds and the sensations. It was all satiating the fire in his core, the satisfaction of seeing Riju so thoroughly enraptured in pleasure almost as good as feeling of her clinging to him and squeezing him for dear life. 

Almost. The thing that brought him closer and closer to the edge was ultimately her perfectly tight core. Every snap of his hips against her squishy thighs was motivated by the way she felt wrapped around him, every wet slap echoed by a sharp moan that anyone in the same region was bound to hear.

Link grunted, feeling himself spill over as he shot his seed deep into her womb. Riju grunted at the sensation, hiccuping at every subsequent shot as Link twitched against her, discharging an hour of pent up lust into her in the span of seconds. The sounds and sights of the beach fizzled back into relevancy as the two grinded against each other, riding the orgasm like a wave.

He dropped her, collapsing next to her in a heap as a few loose spurts of spunk made it onto her stomach. The two shared a sloppy, exhausted kiss before their muscles loosened completely, content to lay there in a pile of limbs, spit and seed. 

They’d been cuddling for a while before Link turned his head, noticing that he left his tablet stuck perfectly upright in the sand. He picked it up, content to admire his handiwork before he noticed that the latest entry had a red dot.

With a confused grunt, he clicked it, only for his entire body to redden at the extremely detailed recreation of the duo making out on the beach.

Riju’s eyes only opened as the noises coming from the tablet became too hard to ignore. “What is..” she began, words getting caught in her throat as the sight of Link devouring her nipple filled the screen.

By some divine miracle, they had recorded the whole thing. 

They watched silently, letting the replay of their eager coupling stir them right back into arousal like a cycle. Riju’s eyes never left the screen as her hand traced down Link’s chest and grasped his stirring member, willing it back to life with her touch. She leaned into him, grinding her folds against his side.

They would certainly not be getting to that swimming lesson today.


End file.
